Talk:Omelet
Is it really necessary to be linking off to separate pages for mushroom and cheese omelets when they could quite adequately covered on a single omelet page? --8of5 15:40, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :An interesting question. The reason some other food/beverage varieties have separate pages is because they are significantly different enough from each other to warrant it -- Scotch whisky/Aldebaran whiskey for example. The same for some of the chicken articles -- it is easier to cross reference a chicken sandwich with a list of sandwiches when it is separate from the article about chicken by its lonesome. -- Captain MKB 16:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) I agree with the whisky examples as they are uniquely different, branded if you will. But in this case, and the sandwich example, it's more of a variation than distinct... thing. I'd be more inclined to just makes notes on both the mushroom and omelet pages (or chicken and sandwich pages, etc) that mushroom can be used as an ingredient in omelets, and one variation of an omelet is to have mushrooms. --8of5 16:24, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Some examples of time when the varieties were not separated by me were in the case of 'marinated asparagus' and 'smoked artichoke' -- because the processes of marination and smoking did not create a substantially different type of food, I routed those links to asparagus and artichoke -- although i feel that a list of food preparation processes could one day be listed in a cooking article, it might be a little overboard to create a separate article for eveything that is cooked slightly differently, although I have been taking these on a case by case basis -- for example, in canon "steamed azna" seemed to be quite important that it was in fact steamed, while other preparations listed by Sisko seemed to lack a healthful quality of the steamed version, and this was important to the story the food was mentioned in -- so basically, I think that separate omelets might have some merit, but I agree with you that they are very much on the borderline of the two types of cases presented here, and that a single article might work just as well. :Might I say, 8of5, that I welcome your addition to Memory Beta's food articles -- they could certainly use more than one set of eyes making these decisions -- And it is good to discuss food with someone who has a helpful manner and polite tone -- and I do appreciate the trouble you've taken to categorize these articles correctly as they are created. -- Captain MKB 16:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Lol, no worries Mike, I like to get everything I can out of a source and always aim to correctly format articles. And it is indeed good to discuss thing nicely and try and get everything just right. On that note, I presume the mushroom and cheese examples here were singled out from the myriad of other potential omlets because they have some sort of in-universe reference, therefore could you cite them? I agree these examples are borderline, I cant think of a good example in types of sandwich or omlette, but something comparable that pops to mind is what we might do in the case of pizzas, for most varieties, say some sort of generic "chicken pizza" I would put the data on the main pizza page (and on the chicken page), but if it were a distinctly named type of pizza, Hawaiian pizza for example, I'd be more inclined to make it a separate page as they're a little more distinct. Or another example, looking at the current chicken set up I would expand the current chicken dishes section out from a list to a text on who's and what's of chicken dishes. Many of the dishes listed are ones for which all is known is the Enterprise's food processors serve them, that could be just as well presented (and perhaps even more usefully for someone look for info on chicken as food in general) as a paragraph or so section detailing the chicken dishes available on the Enterprise. Within that text there would be some dishes that might warrant separate articles, chicken soup certainly from all the varieties presented there. But for the most part I think a text explanation would actually be more useful than listing links off to quite minimal articles. --8of5 17:03, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I think that what we might be seeing from our attention to these articles is that toppings might not be a great ways to separate articles, and neither are methods of preparation -- for example, we wouldn't create separate articles for pepperoni pizza and cheese pizza because the field of pizza easily includes different topping listings, and we might not need articles for baked potato chips and fried potato chips because they are the same thing prepared differently. :However, some methods of preparation that necessitate different arrangements might necessitate different articles -- for example, a fried chicken article explains how the term encompasses a specific type of breaded chicken, chicken sandwich or chicken soup explains how the chicken is included in soup or sandwich and the varieties therein -- even though we don't want separate articles for steamed chicken, boiled chicken, herb-roasted chicken, etc, as they all are the same thing cooked differently. :For now, I'd say you are right on the omelets, as this goes under the "topping" clause -- you are right that there are different varieties present -- a TOS novel references and links to mushroom omelet and your description of Nog and Vic's omelet experience leads me to believe they have a cheese omelet in front of them, even though all omelets are not cheese omelets. -- Captain MKB 17:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) *Good thinking batman, I think the integration of the "topping clause" into certain types of foods' articles is spot on. --8of5 17:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC)